The Diary of Lilly Truscott
by MrsAldous
Summary: When she and her mum moves away from L.A. to get a fresh start in Malibu but when she meets a boy and starts making friends will it go bad or will go her way....want to find out more come inside in The Diary of Lilly Truscott
1. Arriving In Malibu

**Chapter 1 – Arriving In Malibu**

_August 2006 _

It is a nice bright sunny day in Malibu and a new girl arrives with a single mother and her little brother. They were unpacking things and taking them into the house.

All the boys and girls that lived on the neighbour were looking at them and smiling. As they finished unpacking the van the mother had paid and went inside with her little boy and her daughter.

_1__st__ September 2006 _

Everyone was back at school and everyone was with friends apart from one who didn't know anyone. She had gone to her locker and it was right by boys she didn't know.

As she put things in she dropped a book and bent down to pick it up and so did the boy that was standing next to her and they both put they hands on the book and then looked at each other.

'Is this your book?' the boy asked.

'Yeah, it is' the girl answered.

He picked it up and they both stood up and he gave it to her.

'I'm Oliver by the way'

'Nice to meet you Oliver' the girl said.

'Is that it?' Oliver questioned. 'Not going to tell me your name'

'Sorry how rude of me, I'm Lilly'

'Well Lilly nice to meet you too' Oliver replied. 'Have you been here long?'

'Nope, me and my mum moved here in August due to problems back at my normal home' Lilly responded.

'Well I'm happy to be your friend' Oliver said smiling.

'Err well that nice of you but I need to get to English' Lilly let out walking to English.

Oliver had followed her to English and she noticed they were in the same group.

'Right everyone, we have new student with us and her name Lilly Truscott' the teacher burst out. 'You can sit here next to Mr Oken and your guide around the school today'

Lilly looked at Oliver and smiled. At the lunch table Lilly sat down at one and Oliver joined her.

'Hey Lillian' Oliver let out.

'My name is Lilly'

'OK, Lilly how you're first day been?' Oliver asked.

'Good thanks' Lilly answered.

'Cool, so you're coming in tomorrow' Oliver said.

'Well yeah, I'm not going to move school again' Lilly replied.

'Well maybe I can walk you home' Oliver responded.

'My mum picking me up' Lilly said.

'OK, maybe another time' Oliver replied.

'Yeah maybe' Lilly let out.

At the end of the day Lilly walked to her mum car and got in.

'So how was your first day?' the mother asked.

'It was fine mum' Lilly answered.

'Make any friends?'

'No' Lilly lied. 'Being the new girl and everything'

'What are the boys like?'

'Smelly, gross, disgusting what else can I say?' Lilly questioned.

'Well all boys are like that' the mother said.

'Yeah I know' Lilly muttered.

As Miss Truscott was driving down the street, she saw Oliver and told her mum to stop.

'Mum stop, can I walk from here?' Lilly asked.

'Yeah sure' Miss Truscott answered.

Lilly got out and Miss Truscott drove off and Lilly saw Oliver and she coughed and Oliver looked at her and he smiled at her and she returned the smile.

'You wanted to walk me home, your dream has come true' Lilly said.

'We'll look like it has' Oliver replied.

'So do you live down here?' Lilly asked.

'Yeah, have since I was 7 years old' Oliver answered.

'What number door?'

'21' Oliver said.

'I'm right next to you' Lilly replied.

'Oh totally cool' Oliver burst out. 'Are we friends yet?'

'Looks like it' Lilly said.

When Lilly got into her house she shut the door and smiled and Miss Truscott saw it.

'Wow, who put a smile on your face?' Miss Truscott asked.

'A very good friend' Lilly answered and her phone beeped and it was text message.

_**Hey Lil, wanna go out this Friday tb Ollie**_

'Mum, can I go out this Friday?'

'Yeah sure' Miss Truscott said walking into the kitchen.

Lilly had text Oliver back.

__

_**Ollie, I would love to go out this Friday Lil**_

Lilly went upstairs and into her room and she got her diary out and started writing into it.

_Dear Diary, _

_This has been one of the best day of my life, I started at Sea view High and I met this really cute boy and he name Oliver but he letting me call him Ollie and he asked me out this Friday which is totally cool I can't wait. _

_I do miss my old life back in L.A. but this is totally so much better a brand new start and a very good start. I feel bad for my mum, she being totally cool with me going out and letting me do my own things now but it all cool, my mum happy and I'm happy and so it my little brother Max. _

_Anyway I'm tired night. _

Lilly closed the diary and put it back in her cupboard and locked it and smiled to herself.

**Okay, I know it my first chapter but it will better. **

**Please review**

**Lots of Love **

**Emily Osment **

**X x x x **


	2. The Night Out

**Chapter 2 – The Night Out **

_5__th__ September 2006 _

Lilly had a great week with Oliver, flirting and laughing with him. It came to Friday and Lilly had walked home with him and went to get ready. Miss Truscott was standing in the doorway of Lilly bedroom watching her get ready and putting her makeup on.

'You ready?' Miss Truscott asked.

'Yeah, what time do you want me home?' Lilly questioned.

'12 am, no later' Miss Truscott answered.

'Mum, are you OK with me going out?'

'Yes, you have got a life of your own' Miss Truscott said.

Lilly and Miss Truscott went downstairs and Lilly went to the door and open it and then she saw Oliver and she walked over to him.

'Hey' Oliver said.

'Those flowers look nice' Lilly replied.

'You look nice and hot' Oliver responded.

'Thanks' Lilly let out.

'These are for you' Oliver burst out giving her the flowers.

'I'll go and put these in water and then we can go' Lilly said going back inside.

Lilly came back out and walked over to Oliver.

'Um were going to a funfair' Oliver replied.

'Cool let go' Lilly responded.

When Lilly and Oliver were at the funfair, they went on the rides and Oliver brought Lilly candy floss and they sat on the beach to eat it.

'Thanks, I've had a fun time tonight' Lilly said.

'Just making you happy' Oliver replied.

Lilly kissed Oliver on the cheek and he blushed slightly. They both stood up and walked down the road to the house. Oliver walked Lilly to her front door and she stood and turned to face him.

'Thanks for walking me home, you didn't have to' Lilly responded.

'I wanted to' Oliver let out.

'Err...see you at school then' Lilly said.

'What are you doing this weekend?' Oliver asked.

'Oh I'm going to see my nanny on Saturday and then I'm back on Sunday evening so I'll see you Monday' Lilly answered.

'Okay, see you Monday' Oliver said kissing Lilly on the cheek and walked away and she smiled and went inside the house.

'Have fun?' Miss Truscott asked.

'Oh yeah we had a great time' Lilly said going upstairs.

Lilly got her diary out and wrote in it.

_Dear Diary, _

_I had a wonderful night tonight with Ollie, he even asked what I was doing this weekend and I had to tell him I was going to my nanny house for the weekend. _

_I wish I wasn't going so I could spend my whole weekend with him. Yes I know I've only known him for a few days but he so cute and funny. But I had lovely night and I can see this is going to be a beginning of a beautiful friendship. _

_Anyway, I'll write to you tomorrow. _

Lilly put her diary away and got into her night clothes and went to sleep.

_6__th__ September 2006_

Lilly had sat Max in his baby seat in the car and belted him up and then she got into the front of the car and Miss Truscott had come out and got into the driver seat.

'Right we ready?' Miss Truscott asked.

'OI WAIT' Oliver shouted out and Lilly smiled and he came to the car window and she opens it.

'What are you doing here?' Lilly questioned quietly.

'Giving you this, you might want to read it' Oliver answered.

'Why?' Lilly asked.

'Well it going to be the next essay we do in History' Oliver sighed out.

'OK, I'll read it thanks' Lilly said smiling at him.

'Have a good weekend' Oliver replied.

'You too' Lilly responded.

Oliver had walked away and Lilly did the window back up and Lilly looked at her mum and Lilly smiled. Miss Truscott started the car up and drove off the driveway and drove down the road. Lilly had a text message from Oliver about 10 minutes after that.

_**Hey Lil, I had a great time last night love Ollie**_

Lilly smiled and texts him back.

_**Ollie, I had a wonderful time last night too love Lil**_

Lilly put her phone down and Miss Truscott had looked at Lilly from the corner of her eye. On the way Miss Truscott had stopped at a restaurant and they sat down and had a bite to eat.

'So who was that young lad?' Miss Truscott asked.

'Some boy at school, he nothing really just a friend' Lilly lied.

'Oh right, is he your project partner in History?'

'No, he sits next to me in History, English, Maths, and Science pretty much all my lessons' Lilly answered.

'Oh right' Miss Truscott said.

_7__th__ September 2006 _

Lilly had spent the whole day at her nanny and granddad house yesterday and is going home but the only thing Lilly is looking forwards to is seeing Oliver.

Ever since Lilly left on Saturday morning all she been thinking about is Oliver. Lilly couldn't wait to get back to her home and see Oliver. She had a daydream about him in the middle of the day and Miss Truscott was trying to get Lilly attention.

'Lilly' Miss Truscott hissed.

'What?' Lilly let out.

'Were you daydreaming?' Miss Truscott asked.

'No I was just thinking about dinner' Lilly lied.

Miss Truscott, Max and Lilly had said goodbye to nanny and granddad and Miss Truscott drove home. As they arrived home, Lilly had got out of the car and saw Oliver kissing some girl on his doorstep with his arms around her and she looked at him in total shock.

Lilly turned to face her mum and they both went inside the house and Lilly went straight upstairs and into her room and let some tears out of her eyes. Lilly got her diary out and wrote inside it.

_Dear Diary_

_Another day, another life and another idiot stupid boy, I come back from my nanny and granddad and I find Ollie kissing some girl on his doorstep, I HATE HIM for making me fall for such an idiot like him. _

_I'm such an idiot, I wish I didn't see it but I did and now my feelings for him have disappeared just like that. I HATE HIM and I HATE MY LIFE._

Lilly closed the diary and put it away and she went straight to sleep. But she knew when she will wake up in the morning and she will have to face him at School.

**Okay, this story is going to be great I promise you that**

**Thankyou for the reviews and keep reviewing **

**Lots of Love **

**Emily Osment**

**X x x x **


	3. Oliver Girl

**Chapter 3 – Oliver Girls**

_8__th__ September 2006 _

Lilly is just walking to school and she was listening to her mp3 on the way to school as she walked to school, she saw Oliver and he notice her and walked up to her.

'Hey I didn't know you were back' Oliver said.

Lilly carried on walking and not listening to him and he followed her all the way to the school. As they got to school, Lilly went to her locker and Oliver stood by her.

'Oh hi, I didn't know you were there' Lilly replied all childish.

'OK, what is up with the child act?' Oliver asked.

'Oh nothing' Lilly answered walking away.

Oliver just walked the different way from Lilly. Later on Lilly was just sitting at the table with her lunch and Oliver came to sit by her.

'Hey' Oliver said.

Lilly didn't say anything and a girl calls Oliver name.

'Err...see ya' Oliver replied leaving Lilly on her own.

At the end of the day, Lilly had walked home in the rain and Oliver had seen her and ran over to her and touched her shoulder and she looked at him.

'What did you do that for?' Lilly asked.

'You been ignoring me all day' Oliver answered.

'No surprises, I hardly know you' Lilly responded.

'Have I said something or did something to you?' Oliver questioned.

'No' Lilly said.

'How was your trip to your nanny?'

'Why should I tell you?' Lilly asked.

'Let me guess, you saw me yesterday with a girl on my doorstep' Oliver replied.

'Oh you never guess' Lilly burst out carried on walking.

'Lilly, let me explain' Oliver let out and Lilly stopped to look at Oliver.

'Explain then' Lilly said.

'She my girlfriend and has been for over 4 months' Oliver revealed.

'Then why ask me out on Friday and tell me now?' Lilly asked tearfully.

'Don't know why' Oliver answered.

'Bye Oliver, nice knowing you' Lilly replied walking to her house.

Miss Truscott was sitting on the sofa with some woman.

'Lilly, you're all wet, why didn't you ring me to come and get you?' Miss Truscott asked.

'I'm fine, who this?' Lilly questioned.

'Oh this is Nancy Oken; you might know her son Oliver Oken' Miss Truscott answered.

'Oh I know him and I hate him' Lilly said going upstairs.

'Oh right' Miss Truscott replied looking at Nancy.

'Well Heather it been nice knowing' Nancy said.

'Yes, please come back and are we still going shopping tomorrow?'

'Yes, we are about 10ish or 11ish' Nancy replied.

'That fine' Heather responded.

Nancy left and Heather went upstairs to see Lilly sitting on her bed reading a magazine.

'Hey mum' Lilly let out.

'Going to tell me what is going on between you and Oliver?' Heather asked.

'No point, I hardly knew him' Lilly cried quietly.

'Lilly, what has happened?'

'I thought he really liked me but it turns out he been going out with this girl for 4 months and he made me think that he loved me but really he wants me to be his friend' Lilly cried out and sobered all over Heather.

'Oh sweetie' Heather said hugging Lilly.

_10__th__ September 2006_

The next couple of days, Lilly had gone out on a Saturday to the post office and posted a letter for her dad and she bumped into Oliver and his girlfriend.

'Oh hey Lilly' Oliver said.

'Bye Oliver' Lilly replied, walked to the bus stop.

Later on that night Oliver comes over to see Lilly and she didn't want to so she refused to come downstairs and Heather sent him away.

'He not going to give up on you' Heather responded.

'He will' Lilly sobered.

Lilly had gone upstairs and got ready for bed and got her diary out and started writing.

_Dear Diary, _

_It been a rainy day here in Malibu, I miss my friends and I miss my daddy. All I have is my mum and my little brother. _

_See I knew this boy and he took me out on Friday and he didn't tell me he had a girlfriend that he has been seeing for 4 months and now it just so hard to face him, it just makes me wonder if she knew anything. I actually came face to face with her and she did nothing but kisses and holds his hand and now it just so sad that I can't have him. _

_Anyway, I'm going to be a strong girl and face up to him and his girlfriend. _

Lilly closed the diary and put it by her bedside and turned the light off and went to sleep.

_**Okay, I'm sorry it late but I'm having problems that I cannot afford to bored you with right now anyway enjoy your chapters lots more on the way and I'm not revealing who the girl is yet. **_

_**Thankyou for all the reviews and keep reviewing and to warn you I have lots of crazy ideas for this story. **_

_**Lots of Love **_

_**Emily x x x **_


	4. Oliver Steals A Kiss From Lilly

**Chapter 4 – Oliver Steals Lilly Kiss **

_18__th__ October 2006 _

Lilly was sitting in English working and Oliver had come in really late and all wet and Lilly had looked at him and he looked at her.

'Sorry, I'm late, I had a doctor appointment' Oliver lied.

'Okay sit down and were doing chapter 10 in Juliet and Romeo' the teacher said, carried on marking.

Oliver hissed to Lilly.

'Lilly, have you got a pen?' Oliver asked quietly.

'No' Lilly answered.

Oliver put his hand up and asked for a pen. At lunch, Lilly sat at the table and a girl comes over and sits with Lilly.

'Hi' the girl said.

'Oh sorry, Hiya' Lilly replied.

'I'm Miley Stewart, new girl here' Miley responded.

'I'm Lilly Truscott, new girl in September' Lilly said.

'Listen I don't know anything or know my way round but I did notice you in my English class and I was wondering if you could help me?' Miley asked.

'Sure, I'll help you' Lilly answered.

Later on Lilly saw Oliver and he smiled and she looked at Miley who was smiling back at him and he came over.

'Hey' Oliver said.

'Miley, this is Oliver the idiot and Oliver; this is Miley who doesn't like you anymore than a friend' Lilly burst out.

'Hi' Miley replied.

'Hey, um Lil can we meet after school or something like that?' Oliver asked.

'No' Lilly answered. 'Whatever you got to say I don't care'

Lilly walked off with Miley. At night Lilly sat on the doorstep doing nothing just having her hot chocolate and she saw Oliver and he had come over to sit with her.

'Hi' Oliver replied.

'I'm not in the mood Oliver' Lilly said.

'Well I am I thought we was friends' Oliver responded.

'Were' Lilly replied.

'Oh come on Lil, so what I did tell you about my girlfriend' Oliver let out.

'We can never ever be friends Oliver you don't understand and never will' Lilly burst out.

'Lilly' Oliver said.

'WHAT?' Lilly yelled.

Oliver kissed her on the lips and brought her closer to his body. They eyes were closed and they could feel the light wind and it began to rain and they both broke the kiss and looked at each other.

'Um...I should probably go' Oliver replied.

'Yeah maybe you should' Lilly responded.

Oliver left and Lilly went inside and straight upstairs. She ran a bath and sat in the bath thinking about the kiss between her and Oliver and she had almost had a tear coming down her face and she realised she was starting to fall for Oliver her only friend.

Oliver had taken a long walk on the beach thinking about Lilly and the kiss they just shared. He was terrified of what was going to happen. He loves Lilly but no more than a friend, well that he thought that would never happen but then he realised he had feelings for Lilly.

Lilly had gotten dress for bed and she went into her room and she already said goodnight to her mum and went to her room and locked the door and she heard a knock on the window and she went over and opened the 

curtains and it was Oliver and she opened the window and he got into her room.

'Oliver, what are you doing here?' Lilly asked.

'This...' Oliver answered.

Oliver had kissed Lilly again but this time they deeper feeling for each other. Lilly started to touch Oliver hands and Oliver walked a bit closer to Lilly and they walked backward to the bed and fell onto the bed and the kiss was getting deeper and deeper and Lilly had let go of Oliver hands and notice he was on top of her.

'Oliver...' Lilly whispered.

Oliver looked at Lilly and she smiled and kissed him again. At 1am in the morning Oliver was sleeping in Lilly and she had gotten up and got her diary out and wrote inside it.

_Dear Diary, _

_I know it late and I'm sorry but I had a surprise visits from the boy Oliver. We shared a kiss at first and then he left and then he came back and it was like Juliet and Romeo apart from are parents ain't against each other. _

_I know I said "I hate him" but he so cute and adorable but I feel bad that he in my bed when he got a girlfriend out there loving him and caring for him and I feel like I'm stealing him away from her. _

_Anyway write to you soon. _

Lilly closed her Diary and put it away and then got back into the bed and kissed Oliver lightly and he kissed her back.

**Okay, I know I haven't update soon but I've been ill and I'm getting over death of my boyfriend but I forgot to tell you how old they were, Lilly, Miley and Oliver are 17 years old but I haven't told you about Miley yet**

**Enjoy your chapter, thankyou for all the reviews and keep reviewing **

**Love Emily x x x **


	5. The Party

**Chapter 5 – The Party**

_31__st__ October 2006 _

After that night Lilly and Oliver made love, they both had stayed away from each other and Lilly hasn't spoken to Oliver since then either had Oliver. But tonight was a Halloween party and everyone was invited.

Lilly had gotten dress to go to this party and she was a vampire. Lilly got to the party and she saw Miley and went up to Miley and spoke to her and then she saw Oliver and she looked at Miley.

'How your holiday been?' Lilly asked Miley.

'Oh been very busy I have a life that busy' Miley answered.

'That cool did you know Hannah Montana performing here tonight apparently' Lilly said.

'No...I...I wasn't told, I'll be back in a minute need to ring my daddy' Miley replied walking away from Lilly.

Oliver on the other hand had come over to Lilly and kissed her neck.

'Hey gorgeous' Oliver whispered.

'What do you want?' Lilly asked.

'Just coming over to talk to you' Oliver said.

'Yeah well I and you are not friends anymore' Lilly replied.

'Not what you were saying a couple of weeks ago' Oliver responded.

'Isn't your girlfriend here?' Lilly questioned.

'Nah, she couldn't make it tonight' Oliver answered.

'Oh dear maybe another time' Lilly said.

'Why won't you give me a chance?' Oliver asked.

'Because your loser who think your better at everything when really not, you slept with me a couple of weeks ago and your girlfriend doesn't even 

know what happened so I don't want to talk to you' Lilly burst out walking away from him.

Oliver looked around and some people were looking and Oliver went to follow Lilly and they were in the back garden.

'Lilly...' Oliver said.

'WHAT?' Lilly yelled.

Oliver walked up to Lilly and kissed her on the lips and brought her closer to his body and the kiss got deeper and Oliver broke it off.

'Upstairs' Oliver whispered taking Lilly hand.

They went inside and upstairs into this bedroom and Oliver closed the door and kissed Lilly again. On the other hand Miley and Oliver girlfriend, Carla were looking for Lilly and Oliver and they went upstairs.

'Hey Mel, have you seen Oliver?' Carla asked.

'No, I thought he was with you' Mel answered.

'Nah, he walked off' Carla replied.

Oliver and Lilly were kissing and she broke it off.

'We can't keep doing this Oliver, it not fair on your girlfriend' Lilly whispered.

Oliver kissed Lilly on the lips and the door had open and it was Miley and Carla and they stood there and Lilly and Oliver looked at them.

'It not what you think Carla' Oliver burst out.

Lilly stood up and walked over to Miley.

'You bastard' Carla let out walking out of the room.

Oliver got up and walked over to Lilly and looked at her.

'Are you coming?' Oliver asked.

'No' Lilly answered.

Oliver looked at Miley and she smiled and Lilly looked away.

'Fine see ya' Oliver replied walking away from Miley and Lilly.

'What was that all about?' Miley asked.

'He some idiot that what it was all about' Lilly said. 'Anyway you missed meeting Hannah Montana'

'Oh no I didn't I met her just as I finished on my phone with my daddy' Miley said.

'Strange, I didn't see you anywhere' Lilly replied.

'Listen I met her look she signed my hand' Miley responded showing Lilly.

'OK, I believe you' Lilly said.

Later on that night Lilly walked home and Oliver caught Lilly.

'Get off me' Lilly burst out pushing Oliver.

Oliver kissed Lilly on the lips and she didn't break it off. They went back to her house and went to her room.

Oliver had fallen asleep and Lilly was up writing in her diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_Happy Halloween, I went to a party and spoke to Miley Stewart, something strange about that girl, it like she is Hannah Montana because she wasn't there and I was looking everywhere for her anyway that isn't the problem. _

_The problem is, Oliver and I got really close at the party and we had a fight and then we went upstairs and we got caught by his girlfriend Carla and Miley and then Carla ran off and Oliver left wanted me to go with him and then I spoke to Miley about things and then that it was until I walked home and brought Oliver home with me. _

_It was one crazy night at the party anyway I'm going to sleep night. _

Lilly closed it and put it away and got back into her bed and saw Oliver sleeping.

**Okay, late update I've been really busy but then again were all busy anyway this is your chapter.**

**Thankyou for the reviews and keep reviewing so I know that your all in love with this story. **

**Love Emily x x **


	6. Oliver Goes Back To Carla

**Chapter 6 – Oliver Goes Back To Carla **

_1__st__ November 2006 _

Lilly woke up that morning and Oliver was up and dressed sitting in Lilly chair and she sat up and looked at him and he looked at her and smiled sadly.

'Morning...' Oliver began to say.

'You got to find Carla Oliver or you're relationship with her is over for good' Lilly said.

Oliver sighed and walked over to her and sat on the bed and brought her in for a kiss and she kissed him back.

'I love you, not her' Oliver replied.

'Go and find her' Lilly responded. 'And were just call that a mistake last night'

Oliver kissed Lilly and she pushed him away. Oliver stood up and left her room and went downstairs and Heather was up with Max and she looked at Oliver and then Lilly who was standing on the stairs.

'What happened?' Heather asked.

'Nothing mum, Oliver just slept on the chair in my room' Lilly answered.

'Oliver, would you like some breakfast before you go?' Heather questioned and offered.

'No thanks Miss T' Oliver responded. 'But thanks for the offer'

'You're welcome' Heather said.

Oliver looked at Lilly and she looked away and then Oliver left slamming the door shut and Heather picked Max up and looked at Lilly.

'We are going to sit down and talk later' Heather burst out picking her handbag up and leaving the house.

Lilly sighed, letting a few tears out and she went back upstairs and dressed and then left the house and went to see Miley.

'Hey Miley' Lilly said.

'Oh hi come in' Miley replied.

They sat down and had a long talk. Oliver on the other hand was with Carla kissing and cuddling her.

'I love you' Oliver whispered.

'I love you too' Carla said, kissing Oliver.

Lilly had gone to Rico's and saw Carla and Oliver with other people and Oliver looked at her and then Carla noticed and stood up and watched Lilly walk over to Jackson and Rico.

'Can I have one bottle of water please?' Lilly asked.

'Sure that will be €1 please' Jackson answered, giving Lilly the bottle and she took it from him.

'You got the nerves to show ya face' Carla burst out.

'I'm just having a drink' Lilly replied.

'Awww...you should have know he was going to come back to me' Carla responded.

'Wasn't interested in him anyway' Lilly said.

'Were last night you cheeky cow' Carla let out.

'Great to know I'm a cow, see ya around' Lilly slipped out.

'Yeah walked away you silly little girl' Carla burst out walking back over to Oliver.

Lilly had left the beach and went back to her area and Oliver had come to her after an hour of Carla having ago at her.

'Hey' Oliver said.

'Oh hi, what do you want?' Lilly asked.

'A chat and to tell you I've finished with Carla' Oliver answered.

'She wouldn't let you off just like that, she not that type' Lilly replied.

'Well you got that wrong because I don't listen to her Lil' Oliver responded.

'What do you want from me?' Lilly asked.

'This...' Oliver began to say and brought her in for a kiss and she kissed him in deeper and Oliver put his hands on Lilly neck and she put her hands on top of his and Heather had come home and walked to the front door and saw them and they broke apart.

'What is going on here?' Heather questioned.

'Nothing mum' Lilly answered standing up.

'Oliver could you go home, I need Lilly attention for at least an hour or so' Heather said.

'Sure' Oliver replied standing up and looked at Lilly. 'See ya later'

'Sure' Lilly responded.

Oliver left and Lilly went inside with Heather and Max and they sat at the table with dinner in front of them and Heather spoke.

'What is going on Lilly?' Heather asked.

'Nothing mum' Lilly answered.

'Lilly, we never see you in anymore, it just like when we were living in L.A. you never wanted to be around us' Heather burst out.

'I said nothing going on mum' Lilly said.

'I'm just worried about ya' Heather replied.

'Don't be I'm fine nothing I can't handle' Lilly responded.

'I know' Heather said.

Later on Lilly took a walk on the beach and then felt arms go around her waist and she looked at him and it was Oliver.

'Hey...' Oliver whispered, kissing her.

'What are you doing here Oliver?' Lilly asked.

'Well I did say "see ya later" and here we are' Oliver answered.

'Very funny Oken' Lilly burst out.

Oliver kissed Lilly on the lips and she kissed back. They both went back to hers and they slept in her bed and Lilly had gotten up and wrote in her diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_Been very strange for me being here with Oliver most of this week, we been sharing and kissing and cuddling and he told me he broke up with Carla his girlfriend but I'm having hard time believing that but I don't know, she not that sort of girl who would just let him go like that. _

_Anyway he in my bed again sleeping like "Sleeping Beauty" very classic Disney for everyone but hey it a joke. I don't want to upset my mum anymore so first thing tomorrow morning I'm going to spend all day with my mum tomorrow and enjoy it without Oliver and everyone else around me. _

_Anyway, I'm going to bed night. _

Lilly put her diary away and crawled back into the bed with Oliver and she felt his arm go around her and Lilly let out a big breath and closed her eyes.

**Okay, I am so sorry it late, I've just been rushing everywhere and with a bad flu it just not helping but anyway not going to continue with my problems, this is your chapter and lots more on the way very soon I promise. **

**Keep reviewing and thankyou for the reviews, it means alot to me. **

**Love Emily x **


End file.
